narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Suzume
''~The Mad Scientist~'' Natsuye was born ino the world as an Uzumaki, though took all of her traits from her mother, who was not of any particular clan. Before her second birthday, both parents disappeared for reasons unknown, and Natsuye was raised by an older man, but he met his fate when the girl turned seven. She didn't cry, but she considered him more of her birth father than her real dad. She left and didn't look back, and it is not known where she went after. For several years she disappears off the face of the earth, and began her own sort of experiments while also learning the art of Medical Ninjutsu (Both the light and the dark side of it) and Herbalism, which she studies more now than before. It isn't clear how advanced in any of this she is due to her lack of openly showing her abilities. During her missing years she even created her own pet she called "Bunny", though it was apparent this was definitely not just a rabbit. She reappeared several years later at the age of thirteen under the alias Dai and enrolled in the Academy. She played the weak and pathetic Genin roll for some time after that, having been using the lush forests surrounding Konohagakure as a homestead and place of business; what type of business is only discussed with the patrons. Several years passed with her honing her skills in the medical field, even entering the Chuunin Exams once where she killed another individual to experiment on after the match, gathering a few poisonous plants while she was there. Now nineteen, she's more than ready to get out of Konoha, and has destroyed everything she couldn't take with her. She has placed a Henge upon herself to alter her appearance so no one will recognize her, and now travels about with no real knowledge on where she is going. Natsuye now goes by Haruka instead of her old alias. Although she knows all of this, no one else does. As far as anyone knows, her history is a mystery. ''~Appearance~'' Natsuye has chartreuse eyes, wide and bright, though hide a darkness somewhere within them. She is five feet and six inches, weighing ninety-five pounds. She has messy, long, ebony locks that drape over her shoulders and are parted unevenly, some bangs even hanging in her eyes. She wears a tan, zip-up vest and black shorts. Her fake headband lies around her neck with black shoes around her feet. However, Natsuye is currently using a Henge (shown below) with entirely different appearance due to here now defecting from Konohagakure and destroying her place of business to reside elsewhere, having decided too many people know of her existence. The Jutsu shows her having dark pink tresses to her breasts with a black headband and two braids goin from the top of her head on either side down. Her eyes are no longer that bright green, instead they are an amber color, leaning more towards the yellow color than orange. She wears a white vest cut off at the middle of her torso with a high collar, and it always remains open. Beneath it is black fishnet that covers her cleavage, but cuts off before the vest does in length. She still wears black shorts, and the standard Nin shoes, but she now has black fingerless gloves on her hands. ''~Personality~'' She has the sweetest smile, the friendliest face, and a certain softness to her that could make any man want to lay down their lives for her safety. However, there's a darkness within her that no one could possibly fathom. Despite the certain cuteness to her, Natsuye is quite the opposite. As a woman, or adolescent really, of science, she will cheat, lie, and manipulate those around her to get what she wants. Her actual personality traits aren't really known because of her lack of contact with people within her own home. Of course, she isn't all bad, as her services are given to whomever pays the highest. Need a new limb? She can get you one, but at a price. Eye transplants? Organ transplants? Skin graphs? All require the power of a coin to get. Then again, she isn't the easiest to find. It is rather obvious the teenager is brilliant, beyond that of her peers, although she plays the "Worthless Kunoichi," who couldn't possible hope to succeed in her "Dreams," which include "Becoming an ANBU" or "Becoming a Kage," both are false. She tends to act pretty friendly around others, but within her "Lair" there is nothing bright or cheery about her. Haruka acts differently than the other facades Natsuye puts up. She is rather shy and quiet, but has the sweetest voice and actions one could think of. She always uses honorifics, even when people are younger than herself or lower ranked. Being as she is makes her seem uncomfortable aroun people, and she will often make excuses to leave large crowds. ''~Abilities~'' Natsuye uses Dark Medicine, an opposite to normal Medical Techniques. Instead of healing a victim, she kills them using modified snakes she has experimented on a few times, all filled with a form of chakra known as "Dark chakra," which has them under the complete and total control of Natsuye. And, although many haven't actually seen her do it, it is believed she can work with normal Medical Techniques as well, but how high her abilities are is also unknown. Now, the adolescent can surely fight, but she prefers not to, and instead uses support tactics to keep attention off herself if possible in a group. When in a battle one on one, though she is not often in such as that, she will do everything in her power to take the opponent down as quickly as she can, often resorting to using the Chakra Scalpel throughout the match. Her Medical Techniques could be considered S-Rank, though she herself, when fighting, is only A-Rank. She has an Affinity for Raiton, but has not been able to unlock it yet. Her Heal Bite is a rare ability from the Uzumaki Clan. {Claimed Rights Given By Haruki Hyuuga}